


Father's Day

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Kurt and Blaine talk to Burt on Father's Day.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"How's the connection coming -- did it load yet?"

"Uh huh," Blaine said, holding the laptop up so the webcam could pick up Kurt dusting his dough-covered hands off in the background, "we're just waiting on Burt and Caro- oh, hey, here there are, let me just--" Clicking the accept call key decisively as he settled the laptop in front of him, Blaine beamed at the camera as Burt and Carole came into view onscreen.  "Hey, guys.  Kurt's just wrapping up dinner, he'll be right over; we were out late with Rachel."

"Partying hard, huh?" Burt asked, amusement coloring his smile as Carole nudged his shoulder.

"We weren't doing anything illegal, we promise," Kurt called in a sing-song tone from the kitchen, washing off his hands.  "Almost done, I promise," he added to Blaine, who nodded once before returning his attention fully to the screen and sitting back on his heels.

"So how have you two been?  What's life like in Ohio?"

"Wet, mostly," Burt admitted.  "We've had some crazy storms this week."

"God, I know," Kurt agreed, coming into view as Blaine turned to watch him retrieve a glass from the counter and pour a glass of water.  "Want one, honey?"

"I'm good," Blaine said, flapping a hand as he added, "We've been hit pretty hard by the rain; we lost power twice this week."

"But you're doing all right?" Burt prompted.

Blaine grinned toothily as Kurt laced his arms around his neck from behind, coming fully into view with one hand carefully balancing a tumbler of water.  "We could not be happier, power outage or not," he supplied, kissing Blaine's temple once, relaxed and happy.  "But we miss you," he added, pouting at the screen as Blaine echoed the same.

Carole laughed while Burt said, "Miss you, too, bud.  And you, Blaine.  The house isn't the same without you boys keeping us up all night."

"We weren't that crazy," Kurt insisted, a light blush tinging his cheeks as he sipped from his glass.

Burt hummed, unable to keep his expression entirely stoic as he said, "Either way, it's not the same."

"No, it isn't," Kurt agreed, letting Blaine hold his glass as he maneuvered around the couch onto the seat beside him, squished together so they would both be on screen.  He retrieved his glass after Blaine stole a quick sip, swatting his shoulder lightly in retaliation before rolling his eyes and settling the laptop on their knees.  "So," he said breezily, dangling the glass in his fingertips and unable to keep a soft smile off his face as he toasted the screen and declared, "Happy father's day, Dad."

"Happy father's day," Blaine echoed, sneaking an arm around Kurt's waist and tracing absentminded circles against his hip with his thumb.  It wasn't usually his place to bring it up -- his father and he didn't harbor the most loving relationship, and he'd never fully understood how Burt was able to welcome him so easily into his home after all that had transpired early on between them -- but he had warmed to the idea over the months and across the states now separating Kurt from the rest of his family.

His family.  A small, pleased smile twitched the corners of Blaine's lips at the realization that it wasn't just Kurt's family, anymore.

"Thanks, boys," Burt replied, unaware of the pleasing transformation that had taken place over a little over a year.  It simply was to him, and that was nice, too, having a distinct and unquestioned place in the family.  "And as much as we miss you here, we're so happy that you're doing well in New York.  You deserve it."

"You can always come visit," Kurt said, toying with his glass almost hopefully as he took another sip from it.  "We're both free next weekend."

"I'll have to double-check my calendar, but that might work," Carole admitted.

"And if not, you'll still see us on the Fourth," Burt reminded.

Nodding, Kurt settled back against the couch more comfortably, Blaine carefully balancing the laptop on his knees as they talked and talked and talked, skimming a broad spectrum of casual pleasantries before at last he yawned, expansively, catching himself off guard and making Kurt nudge him with a foot, a question in the jaunty tilt of one brow.  Tired, already?

"We should probably let you two go," Burt said, sounding tired, himself.

"It's been a long week," Carole agreed.

"Love you," Burt added, lifting a hand in a reflexive farewell wave that Kurt returned with a lazy flick of his own hand.

"Love you, too," he said, Blaine offering the same to both of them.

The connection cut out as Blaine ended the call, relaxing with a deep, contented sigh against Kurt's side.  "I miss them."

Kurt hummed, tilting his head to kiss the side of Blaine's before nudging his leg.  "I know.  But we'll see them soon.  For now -- bed."

"Bed," Blaine agreed, nuzzling deeper against Kurt's shoulder and earning a soft chuckle.

Maybe they didn't have family that they could hug and spend the day with in the traditional sense, but they had each other, and that was just as well for then.

Besides, curled up in each other's arms, Blaine knew that there would always be a home for them -- both of them -- waiting in Ohio, a loving, honest one that started with Burt and Kurt, continued with Carole (and, like a wound on his heart that could never fully heal, Finn), and finally ended with Blaine himself, the newest and most precarious development.

He knew that his place wasn't set in stone forever, but with Kurt at his side and Burt and Carole back at their house, he knew that -- for now, at least -- he had a home.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
